


I’m on top of the world

by gamegirl1415



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Fluff, Eventually...., M/M, Manipulation, Pain just in general, Porn With Plot, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, and comfort, and then actual non con, how do I even tag this..., i don’t wanna trigger anyone, im so sorry, it’s sad, like actual non con from the start so please be careful, non con, stay safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamegirl1415/pseuds/gamegirl1415
Summary: Akaashi has a lot on his plate.He somehow manages to balance volleyball practice and games with school and with an unrequited crush.So why the hell not throw some trauma and manipulation in there as well?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	I’m on top of the world

**Author's Note:**

> !!TW!! Please read the tags!!! I really don’t want to trigger anyone so, this is your warning!!
> 
> Please note that I absolutely do not condone any of the behaviors in this fic. ((And by that I mean.. you know what I mean)) 
> 
> This is also my first time posting smut that I’ve written, however, that is not the focus of this story so it’s not the best ik :<  
> I’ll try and be more detailed if I make more chapters but, just wanted 2 start off w this.

If you had asked him, “how did this even happen?” He wouldn’t be able to tell you clearly.

The days leading up to it were a blur, are a blur. Everything is hazy at the edges. Time stands still in some moments and doesn’t stand at all in others.

With Kuroo pinning his back against a desk, there isn’t much more to think about. It’s all consuming and strangely not terrifying. Akaashi wonders if it’s just adrenaline or something more sinister. 

Something like the way he’d always seen Kuroo in good light. Despite his troublesome tendencies, Kuroo was a good friend.

A good friend wouldn’t do this, right? Not without a reason, at least.

What could possibly motivate stand-up Kuroo tetsuro to do this to him?

“I can see the gears turning through those pretty eyes of yours.” Kuroo said fiercely and Akaashi flinched at the tone.

“Now, I don’t really care if you’re dealing with your own issues right now. You won’t breathe a word of this to others or god knows what I’ll do in retaliation.” He stated, grinding his hips into Keiji’s slowly.

Akaashi was not fond of this touch. Everything felt too loud, too small, too rough, too much. It was too much. His mind was having trouble catching up with his surroundings. His body was going into overdrive. Hyper-aware of every time Kuroo moved his hips and every breath that left his lips. He wanted to cry but didn’t think he had it in him.

Kuroo made quick work of Akaashi in his stunned state, thankful for his unwilling compliance. He tore both of their shirts off, and Akaashi’s jeans were soon to follow.

Distantly, Keiji could hear Kuroo unbutton his own jeans. He favored looking anywhere but towards Kuroo in that moment.

The room they inhabited was relatively small. A decent sized classroom with many of it’s desks and chairs stacked against the walls.

Akaashi wasn’t even supposed to be there. He had intended on showering, after all they’d all gotten sweaty from hours of practice.

Most players were with their teammates in their respective sleeping areas, but clearly, that did not include Akaashi nor Kuroo in that moment.

Kuroo yanked Akaashi’s hair, ripping him out of his incomprehensible train of thought. He gasped at the unexpected pain.

Kuroo laughed lightly. “That’s what I like to hear, cooperate and this won’t be nearly as painful as I can make it.”

Akaashi sobbed at that, didn’t fully break down, just a half-hearted noise of realization. Kuroo wasn’t as built as Bokuto was, but he was surely more built then Akaashi. He couldn’t see a way out, at least not a good one, one that benefited him more than compliance.

Not that he had much of a choice regardless, his mind was still reeling from the sudden hostility. His body, even further out of sync with reality.

Kuroo was already half-hard, palming himself through his boxers to speed up the process. He stood back and pulled Akaashi’s legs away from the desk.

Akaashi landed with a heavy thud and a grimace. Kuroo once again yanked Akaashi’s hair, forcing him to look Kuroo in the eyes.

Kuroo fully unclothed his dick. “You’re gonna suck me off and nothing bad will happen unless you refuse.” He stated plainly. Before Keiji had the chance to comprehend what Kuroo had said, he shoved his dick in Akaashi's mouth. 

Akaashi gagged harshly. He’d never done this before, let alone imagined it with Kuroo. Not to mention Kuroo’s above average length, Akaashi struggled fighting down the urge to vomit.

Kuroo, taking note of Akaashi’s clear novice sex status, took things into his own hands. As if he hadn’t taken enough already. He used the back of Akaashi’s head to push his length in and out... in and out...

Akaashi attempted to count the amount of times Kuroo pushed in and out. For one, it helped to distract from the bile rising in his throat, but it also kept him somewhat sane in that moment. He had always been an anxious person, so, even as a child he developed coping mechanisms. He liked math, so he would count. Sometimes backwards, sometimes forwards, whatever helped him calm down. 

He lost count when Kuroo came. Stripes of cum painted the back of Akaashi’s throat and it was all he could do not to spit it out. He assumed that would make Kuroo mad, so he swallowed. He doubted it would stay in his stomach for long.

Kuroo let out soft pants under his breath. He raked his eyes over Akaashi’s prone form and decided he wanted him in his original place on the desk. He picked him up and brutally dropped him on the hardwood desk. Keiji vaguely wondered how the desk hadn’t broken and how many bruises he would have after such harsh treatment.

Kuroo flashed Akaashi a wicked grin and Akaashi felt himself cringe outwardly. Kuroo pulled down Keiji’s boxers to reveal his limp dick. He hastily wrapped his hand around Keiji’s length, making him hiss at the sudden motion.

He started moving slowly until Akaashi was fully hard, then sped up abruptly making him gasp.

His memory becomes unrecognizable after that. The next thing he remembers is curling in on himself in a bathroom stall, losing whatever was left of his dinner.

Akaashi was a self-reflective introvert. So, whilst he had tears silently cascading down his sunken features, he was deep in thought. 

He hated how his body reacted, out of his control. He didn’t like being under Kuroo’s thumb like that. He had no sense of control, he was powerless and vulnerable. Akaashi never wants to feel that way again. He’s disgusted not only with Kuroo, but with himself. How could he let Kuroo do that so easily? Akaashi had a hard enough time understanding why Kuroo, someone he had trusted and considered a friend, could do this to him. He sat there and let Kuroo throw him around and use him, the evidence clear enough with the blossoming bruises littering his figure.  
It’s absolutely pathetic…

and he would never tell a soul.

Akaashi wondered if Kuroo would try that again. He’d have to take measures to distance himself from Kuroo without causing a disturbance.

First and foremost, however, Keiji needed to pull himself together enough to face his teammates. He stood up, brushed off his pants and shirt. Making his way to the sink, he wiped his eyes and put paper towels under cold water. Then, he held them over his eyes and cheeks for a minute or so, drying his face afterwards. He couldn’t bear to look at his reflection, so he skipped that step and assumed he looked presentable enough. 

Akaashi took a deep, steady breath. He was woefully unprepared to face his team but, he knew what had to be done. He would present stoic and impassive as usual. He would feel his armor start to crack, and he would ignore it, 

until he couldn’t anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re still here I’m so sorry lmao, I promise I love canon Kuroo, he just seemed like a plausible villain for this story.
> 
> Anywaysss please leave comments and suggestions for where I should take this and kudos and whateverrrr
> 
> I might end up leaving it with only one chapter but, I most likely will post more so yeah :) ty for reading
> 
> But this fic started as practice for experimenting with darker themes so, bear that in mind I guess??


End file.
